Proposal
by LarcSakurai
Summary: Reno/Kadaj A very special night for two very unlikely lovers


It was nothing extravagant. It wouldn't suit them that way. No, simplicity was the key to this matter, of this he was absolutely certain. The curtains were drawn save for a sliver of moonlight that shone through to shimmer in the boy's silver hair. Around the room lightly scented candles had been lit filling the room with aromas of lavender and roses. This was the way his eldest brother said it should be done. Romantic and simple would win the way to the Turk's heart.

Kadaj wasn't sure. He forever doubted himself, second guessing every motion he'd ever made in their relationship. This was a giant leap he was prepared to take and he was terrified at the notion of rejection. He had always taken anything he had wanted or needed but this, this was something one could not simply reach out and steal away. Something that stupid would surely cost him everything and he refused to be alone again. He needed the Turk and it frightened him.

"Just play it simple, don't force it." Yazoo pet his sibling's hair. "It's going to be alright Kadaj."

"But.. what if he says no?" Yazoo held his little brother close.

"I doubt he will. Just do as I have told you and do what comes naturally and you should see success." He took his brother's hand and kissed it. "Alright? Loz and I are behind you every step of the way. You are not alone little brother."

Kadaj nodded. "Thank you, Yazoo. Can you fix this corset? It's coming off again." Yazoo turned him around and tightened the straps on the black and silver corset Kadaj had borrowed from him complimenting a sinfully tight pair of leather pants. Reno had such a fetish for leather and lolita, Kadaj hoped he liked it. Yazoo finished the adjustments and kissed his brother's cheek. The low rumble of the Turk's ancient pickup truck was his cue to leave. Yazoo got up and headed for the door, giving one more smile to his little brother and leaving him alone.

The Turk's mouth fell open when he walked into the perfect atmosphere, the sweet aroma of garden flowers ebbing away all the tensions of the workday. A mischivieous glimmer of moonshine lit his beloved's pale face obscured behind those shimmering silver bangs. Reno wasn't the poetic one so it wasn't his brain that reacted to the gorgeous Remnant spread out across his bed. Kadaj brought himself up to his knees and held out a hand, drawing his prey into the web.

"Damn Kadaj.." Reno ran his hands over the leathery thigh, "You look fucking beautiful tonight."

"Thank you, the corset is Yazoo's so it doesn't fit me right.."

"Doesn't matter." Reno leaned into a deep, warm kiss. "You look better in it anyway." Kadaj chuckled, reaching his hand under the pillow. Reno followed his movement with a smirk.

"Pulling out the toys already?"

"N-No!" Kadaj couldn't restrain the slight flush to his cheeks. "Not quite..." Kadaj pulled the pillow behind him obscuring whatever it was he was hiding from the Turk. Naturally curious, Reno craned his neck to try and peek.

"Reno.. umm.. we were watching this movie and.. well.." Kadaj bit his lower lip, not quite understanding how he was supposed to do this whole thing. _Just do what comes naturally, don't force it..._ Don't force it, Kadaj told himself, don't force it. Brother is right, don't force it. How he wished he was as confident as his sibling. Reno was patient however which made it a great deal easier.

"What is it baby?" Reno gently pet his cheek. Kadaj pushed his hand away and reached back under the pillow again.

"W-will you..." Was he ready for this...?

"...Kadaj.." Reno smiled gently, "Baby it's alright.. you don't have to..."

"No!" Kadaj shook his head. "I-I want to do this. It's just.."

"I know." Reno held his little Remnant close, "it's a big step to take baby. If you're not ready for it then don't worry about it." Wrapped up close against his Reno, there in his warm arms. He never wanted to lose this.

"Reno." He nudged the Turk back and held up the box with newfound confidence praying to Mother he was doing this right. "Will you.. marry me?"

Reno smiled, taking the ring and sliding it on Kadaj's finger. He was the man of this relationship after all, even though it were Kadaj proposing.

"Hey! It goes on your finger!" Kadaj was confused.

"Yeah, it will." Reno pinned his lover back, snaking his hand down the tight pants making the teen moan. "The day you dominate me."

Kadaj just smirked.

"That can be arranged."


End file.
